A dose of dolastatin 10 which is associated w/ acceptable toxicities can be identified in pediatric patients w/recurrent solid tumors. SPECIFIC AIMS: 1) To determine the maximum tolerable dose of dolastatin 10 given by intravenous bolus infusion once every 21 days in pediatric patients w/refractory solid tumors. 2) To determine the toxicities of dolastatin 10 given on this schedule. 3) To determine the pharmacokinetic behavior of dolastatin-10 administered by intravenous blous to pediatric patients. 4) To determine the activity of dolastatin-10 within the confines of a Phase I study.